Chasing Pavements
by Darth Avery
Summary: Dwight ponders upon a problem: Continue chasing Angela, or leave her behind? Oh dear, what does he do? Obviously inspired by Chasing Pavements by Adele. Also, reviews are love...


**Chasing Pavements**

_A Dwangela One shot_

_I have nothing really to say, typical Dwangela. I own nothing... Obviously, listening to Chasing Pavements by Adele. I felt this was too long, and too serious to add to Dribble Drabbles, so I made it seprete. It makes me proud to read it, and I'm a proud mama right now. _

Fall in Scranton, Pennsylvania was always such a dreary time. Black scarf around his neck, Dwight Schrute walked down the lane outside his beet farm, thinking to himself. It was a Saturday, chilly and musty. The leaves and grass were brown, and it hadn't gotten flat out cold yet, but that was coming. It didn't matter though, if still felt cold inside himself. He shaved every morning, but the stubble would always come back. He tried to apologise to her, but it'd never work. It never had ,and it never will. As he walked, Dwight pondered what his next move should be. Give up, or keep on trying?

The thought of giving up seemed almost foreign to him. Schrutes never gave up, but this was getting bleak. It's like walking down a tunnel where workers are continually adding on, making the light even farther away with every step you take. Just the thought of continuing on made the outdoors even chillier to him. Thinking about subject matter like this would be his untimly downfall.

But who could I kid, he thought, taking strides foreward, the farmhouse growing ever smaller, I'm in love with her! Waking up next to her those mornings and feeling her hand entwined with mine makes me almost as happy as the prospect of a perfect beet crop or becoming regional manager of the branch! Sure, many things made him happy, but nothing like her, nothing in this world. No "Salesman of the Year" Plaques or personal office, or cash crop could cheer him up quite like his little Monkey.

It felt like the temperature suddenly dropped 10 degrees. Chills went down his spine, and his strides stopped. He looked down at the grown, realizing that there is no turning back for a Schrute. They've all gotten their women, and he was going to get his, man in the way or not. He could atone himself for what he'd done, and he would. She'd told him she loved him, and he knew within his very existence that she was telling the truth. She would never even lie, it's not in her. He fell in love with the honest, stern, intelligent, perfect woman for him.

But first, he'd have to make a plan, oh yes he would! The cat didn't work, he'd need to be more cunning. Get withen her more. Maybe a new bible, or a cross. Giving her something to remind her of her love of Jesus would remind her of her love of him! Yes, it was perfect! He would leave for work an hour early Monday morning, and stop by the Christian Bookstore, Trinity he thinks it's called. He's look for the prettiest necklace there, something gold, and buy it for her. Than, he'd go into work, much earlier than anyone else, and leave the necklace in a box on her desk.. YES, he'd leave a note in there too! It would obviously work, it just HAD TO!

...But then again, ran through his mind, what if it didn't? Just another crushing blow to his psyche delivered by the harsh Ms. Martin, and if he didn't intervene soon, Mrs. Bernard. Dwight stopped walking and shivered visibly, just the thought of them being married shook him to the core. What was even worse was her punishing herself by saying yes to his proposal. Angela is a faithful woman, Dwight thought, she would never take him back.

However, with all this being faithful, what does the night Angela spend with Dwight having sexual relations during Toby's party mean? That had to mean something to her, when I came up and comforted her, he pondered in his head. It's just too confusing to think about, Dwight needed to focus on the plan!

Still, he walked down the lane past his beet fields, hands pushed down deep within his jean pockets. His scarf fluttered behind his back as he walked, somberly. He wondered if being with her again would really make him happy again? He knew she made him happy, but maybe it was just the thrill of getting her back that made him crazy about that. Maybe he could find someone else if that didn't work out. There were other women in Scranton who would happily marry the beet owner and Assistant Regional Manager at Dunder Mifflin Paper.

But still, no other woman could compare to Angela, Dwight thought. Her will, her resistance, her pride, everything about Angela drove Dwight's senses wild. The nights they'd spent on the beet farm, sitting on the rocking chairs looking at the sky while Mose looked for her lost cat. The handheld walks they took along the shore of Lake Scranton last summer on every other Saturday. The Christmas where he met her father, and he gave her that pair of pearl earrings he went to the Steamtown Mall to get her, and spent almost his entire paycheck that week on.

The sky was beginning to look cloudy, and the wind turned to a breeze that danced with the falling leaves. Dwight stopped his stroll and turned to face his field, the now multicolored forest behind it. Other than the wind moving the leaves, everything seemed still and quiet. No animals were scurrying around, no birds were looking for their mates, nothing. He stood looking, waiting for something to happen, some creature to disturb the quiet stillness. But Dwight stood there and waited, and continued o wait for a good two minutes. Than, he turned to continue down the road. "Just a little bit more," he told himself, "A little more time to think." He walked, eyes towards the ground as he observed his slow, short strides. Off in the distance though, he could hear something, like rocks shaking around. He looked up and saw it coming.

Down the road, a car was driving. It was going, Dwight estimated in his head, about 25 miles per hour, quite fast for this road. The car was a Ford Focus, Dwight could tell, and that's what gave him the goosebumps. His feet were firmly planted in the ground, as the car drove nearer to him, and slowed as it approached. Than, the car came to a halt, the windows were up and tinted, and Dwight automatically knew who it was.

The car shut off in the middle of the lane, and out came a petite blonde woman, dressed in a beautiful wedding dress. She seemed out of breath, her hair was slightly messed up, and her mascara was running. She looked at Dwight with an exasperated depth in her eyes. Letting out a sigh, she muttered "Hi."

"Well..."Was all Dwight could stay, staring at the bride, "Congratulations." His heart sank just seeing her.

"No." Angela quickly spat, "No, I left him at the altar." Dwight stood and looked at her, his heard growing back to normal size, "He said we were going to Amish Country for the weekend. Instead, he drove me to Las Vegas, that sin filled devil city, and pressured me into marrying him right there!" She began to cry more, "I couldn't do it, I need you. I took my car, and left him in Vegas to pay for the wedding we never had and the dress I accidentally stole." She sank to the ground, the tears falling and mascara getting worse. Her eyes were baggy, and her arms were like cooked angel hair.

Dwight didn't speak, just looked at the woman on the ground, a regal poised woman now composed as a runaway bride. Leaning down, Dwight took her by the arm and helped her up. Looking into eachother's eyes for the first time in a while, they smiled at each other.

"Thank you, D." She said, balancing herself again,

Dwight smiled at her, taking her hand, "No problem, Monkey."

_Aww, isn't that cute? Also, according to Wiki, Angela drives a Ford Focus, so do NOT call me out on that one! _


End file.
